


幻夜

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 她們的愛情是存在於幻影裏的午夜，只消一縷日光便會消散於天地。但是，周子瑜卻是撲火的飛蛾，毅然淪陷在幻夜裏。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	幻夜

宿醉的滋味一點也不好受。周子瑜捂著腦袋——天知道她昨晚喝了多少酒。現在她的胃就像翻江倒海一般似的；血液就被酒精點燃，並倏地轟向腦門，教她腦肝併裂；被衝得發黑的兩眼，讓一切都天旋地轉。  
她使勁撐起身子，柔滑的被子迅即滑落，冷氣硌得她打了個寒顫。一陣螅螅蟀蟀的聲響自身旁響起，她連忙扭頭看去，只見湊崎紗夏不耐的轉過身，一大片佈滿點點紅斑的背肌裸露眼前，披散其上的髮絲就像於雪地星火延伸開的蜿蜒小溪。  
一切看起來也很美好。周子瑜心想：如果忽略湊崎紗夏抓緊被子的手，無名指上的婚戒，一切也真的很美好。  
是的，婚戒。床頭燈啞黃的燈光下，鑲嵌在婚戒的鑽石正飄渺著微光，飄渺而又深邃，卻如同盛夏驕陽，散發著刺眼剜心的光。每當她們做愛的時候，她也不期然幻想：要是湊崎紗夏的丈夫捉姦在床怎麼辦？他會否揮起拐杖狠狠往我身上敲下去？湊崎紗夏會不會為了我去阻止他？  
但現在周子瑜壓根兒不想知道，她只知道現在湊崎紗夏很冷，而且很想睡覺。她輕輕將被子蓋好，躡手躡腳的從地上拾回自己凌散的衣衫，趁著湊崎紗夏仍未起床趕快離開。  
她都不知道自己為什麼要這麼小心翼翼，畢竟這種關係不也是維持了五年麼？

*

2015年10月，這年周子瑜十六歲。  
她人生第一次去酒吧，還是les吧。  
而她之所以去那裏，是因為孫彩瑛。孫彩瑛一時貪玩，竟然報大年齡在Dinder注冊了一個帳戶去勾搭小姐姐。本來周子瑜以爲她的帳戶注定長滿青草而中途崩殂，怎知道還真有漂亮姐姐上鈎，還約孫彩瑛到酒吧見面。  
“周子瑜，你陪我去吧。”按孫彩瑛的說法，在app上照騙的人很多，不但有將自己的修得不似人型的，甚至有半百老人（老嫗）拿自己年輕的圖或者盜圖。如果當真如此不幸，她還可以來招“借瑜遁”逃之夭夭。  
“你有沒有想過我們怎麼混進酒吧？”  
“我有辦法的，周子瑜。”  
當周子瑜換上小背心和窄身牛仔褲、畫著眼線坐在吧檯附近。再偷瞄著孫彩瑛穿著無袖短衫和迷你裙，癱坐在沙發椅和一個穿得很A但舉手投足都散發著優雅氣質的少女相談甚歡時，她只想整死孫彩瑛。  
真的是尬爆了——她單獨一人坐在吧檯，看著是個成人但實際還是高中生的她不能喝酒，但總不能說：“珍珠奶茶，少糖少冰多珍珠。”吧？！而且孫彩瑛出的是甚麼神仙主意，這酒吧根本和電視劇裏驕奢淫靡、群魔亂舞的樣子截然不同，這裏的人穿的是優雅是酷，不是非主流，她現在跟入錯片場有甚麼差別？  
“長島冰茶。”就在周子瑜煩惱之時。冷不防一陣嬌軟甜膩的在她旁邊響起，扭頭看去，那是個十八九歲的女子。  
她將秀髮俏皮的扎作兩個小髻，餘下幾縷伶仃的髮絲散在鬢邊。真酷，竟然還有人穿啦啦隊服到酒吧來，合著這裏是美式高校的橄欖球場。她托頭嬌笑著看周子瑜，琥珀色的眸子仿佛是初春的枝條，多情的隨風而擺，“小朋友，想喝甚麼？”説罷，手竟然往周子瑜的臉龐摸去。  
“我對已婚婦人沒有性趣。”周子瑜挑挑眉，一把捉著湊崎紗夏的手，撥弄著她無名指上的戒指，幽玄的藍光正仿同鬼魅。“而且我不是les。”周子瑜內心補充一句。  
女子搖著頭，看著跟乖覺的小倉鼠似的。可下一秒鐘，她卻無視周子瑜的怒目並湊近她的耳邊，給她來了記冷箭：“小朋友，你應該清楚酒吧是不讓未成年人來進的。要是讓我給你們學校説了去……”  
周子瑜臉色漸變，背冒冷汗。  
“小姐”周子瑜艱難的說道，不知不覺用了敬語:“您想我怎麼辦？”  
女子只是小小的吸吮着剛遞到吧檯的長島冰茶，悠悠然吻向周子瑜。酸酸甜甜的、像柳橙汁一樣的味道，跟紅茶苦邃回甘壓根兒扯不上關係，“為什麼會叫長島冰茶？”周子瑜心想。她順從的吞咽著它，並與女子的舌頭交纏。她感覺到舌頭粗礪的舌苔，撓得她心頭痒痒的，就像被小貓子被貓尾草撩著鼻子。  
“叫我紗夏。”湊崎紗夏拉著周子瑜的手，沙啞著嗓子很是性感的模樣：“小朋友，姐姐帶你去玩些好玩的。”  
……  
她們的第一次是在嘉里酒店，1225房。  
周子瑜整個人醉昏昏的，人稱“失身酒”的長島冰茶對初嘗雲雨的女孩果然不是蓋。但失身的並不是她，她不知道自己幹了甚麼。只是在她的意識稍微清醒一點時，她已經停不了——  
湊崎紗夏跪倒在柔軟的地毯上。周子瑜看不見她的表情，她只能聽到湊崎紗夏高唱著愛欲夜幻的讚歌，宛如踏在雲端。她左手指彎彎的探入湊崎紗夏的下身，黏稠溫熱的快感正從指間傾倒在大腦。周子瑜趴在湊崎紗夏多背上，低著頭，靈巧的舌尖狀若小蛇，從光潔的背部，吻上小頸，佔據著湊崎紗夏瘦削的脊骨。  
午夜的海港閃爍著異光，似將墨雲燃亮。面向著落地玻璃窗，餘下的三兩遊客夜青於海旁大道惓行，只需稍稍擡頭看興許能看到湊崎紗夏和周子瑜裸著身子做愛。周子瑜本該是害怕的，但管他呢？這種感覺爽得很，她根本停不下來。  
“舒服嗎？”周子瑜問道。  
“啊……當……”湊崎紗夏話仍未説完，周子瑜便貪妄的將三手指頭進送其中。  
多巴胺正轟炸著少女羞澀旳大腦，赤裸的慾望成功將她搞瘋。  
待意興盡滿之時，經已是朝晨。霞光初起，湊崎紗夏白嫩的身子被映得紅粉帶著薰色。周子瑜抱著頭瑟縮於床上，半句話也說不出。整個人看著與狂賭一夜的賭徒一般，從迷霧醒來才懊悔自己的衝動。  
“你……你……”  
“別害羞了。”湊崎紗夏自地上拾回自己的衣服，隨意的套在身上。她輕吻上周子瑜的眉眼，以舌尖描繪著她的輪廓，悄聲道：“你比我遇過的男人都來得強。”她鬆開周子瑜，拿起周子瑜的手機，吧嗒吧嗒的敲打著，說道：“我會再找你的。別想著不接我電話，我有的是辦法告訴你學校。”

*

那天開始，她便成了湊崎紗夏的囚徒。  
她們斷斷續續的做了好多次。周子瑜經已無法再靜下心去閲讀高唱The Holy City，每每她看到“Last night I lay a-sleeping,There came a dream so fair,”大腦也會不由自主的演奏起Lady Gaga的sexxx dream那句“Last night,damn you were in my sex dreams ”因為這是湊崎紗夏給她的邀請。最瘋狂的那段時間湊崎紗夏連續一個月都給她節錄這句話。  
“我差不多每天也出現在你的春夢裏。”  
“所以我才叫你來，不是嗎？”步入二十歲的湊崎紗夏，性慾開始持續的增強。就好比口腔期的嬰孩透過吸吮來獲得滿足和安全感，而她則通過與周子瑜交歡填滿內心的虛寂，“你下年就要考大學了，打算進甚麼科系？”  
周子瑜愣了愣——她當真沒想到湊崎紗夏會問她這個問題。  
“獸醫”她的手捲纏著湊崎紗夏的髮梢，烏眸垂斂不知道在想甚麼：“我喜歡動物。”  
“多好啊！喜歡甚麼就學甚麼。”她嬌笑著拍開周子瑜的手，換好衣服倚在窗前。周子瑜看到她臉上雖然笑得燦爛，可望向遠方的眸子卻是沉寂得宛如千年枯井，所有的快樂都被人汲盡，空餘竭裂的黃土。  
周子瑜忽然想起了。  
“你不怕被你的丈夫發現你找我？”  
許久已前，周子瑜會經問過湊崎紗夏。湊崎紗夏當時答了甚麼呢？漆黑的幻夜裏，湊崎紗夏難得的沉默起來。陡然間，她緊緊抱著周子瑜，力氣大得讓周子瑜輕聲的嘶了出來。她仿同灌了整個海洋的烈酒，講了她平凡的人生。她說，她是十六歲那年結的婚，嫁的是債主，一個花甲之年的老頭子。那個老頭子雖然長年不在家，但對小嬌妻很是寵愛。可她偏偏卻不愛他，若非她的父母因為沉重的債務想一死了之，她根本見也不想見他。説著説著，她竟然顛狂的大笑起來，笑得周子瑜都怕了起來。窗外的雷聲狂作，教人聽不清海港的風雨聲。  
周子瑜想，她定是緬懷起一段青春，一段她可望不可觸的青春。

*

大學永遠是人生最好的時光。  
搬入宿舍、競選宿生會、徹夜未休的派對……一切都在等待著你。更遑論的是缺了校規家校的規管，少年被束縛六年的荷爾蒙更是隨之昂首復甦，恍如置身春野山林一般，是置身世外桃源。  
十八歲這年，湊崎紗夏不再是整天告訴她，她出現在她的幻夜裏，請求她的氣息……與指尖。  
或許她該談戀愛。周子瑜心想：找個男孩子談場戀愛，就像是甜蜜的夢境，讓她與他一起翱翔蒼空。  
禹慶萬，師大體育系的學生。濃眉大眼，窄身的白T將他腹肌顯得跟古希臘的肌肉胸甲似的，周子瑜跟他是在聯誼會認識。  
“周子瑜”孫彩瑛踮起腳尖，用力拍著周子瑜的肩膀，擠眉弄眼的調笑道：“你的慶萬哥在校門那裏等你。”周子瑜橫了她一眼，道：“這麼閒八卦，你不如坐校巴去文學院找你的南姐姐吧。”嘴上這麼説，收拾好講義和參考書的手卻越發緩慢和沉重。  
“子瑜，抱歉啦。”禹慶萬拍着他的小平頭，剛邁入成人大門的年輕人獨有著酸澀的青澀，嚐起來與未熟透的梅子一樣，“你們學校的保安剛才在查學生証，所以要在這裏等你。”  
“是哦。”周子瑜嘟囔道。一路上禹慶萬在跟周子瑜都在聊著天，不外乎談著“英超”“KBO”這些周子瑜毫無興趣的話題。周子瑜看著飛鳴的雁回，內心卻是想起那天——  
日暮黃昏，餘光穿透那扇窗，遺下了滿室金光。這天她們難得的沒有做那種事，湊崎紗夏就像是母親，將周子瑜擁有懷中，聽著她講述煩惱。  
她從不會那麼隨意。她是家中的次女，從小父母便忙於工作，只得與跟年長自己五六歲的兄長待在一起。年紀小小的她便知道，有甚麼煩惱只能自己扛住不說。  
可與湊崎紗夏在一起的時候，趁著四下無人，明明赤裸著身子。但周子瑜卻覺得自己好像連面也蒙上，正在告解室朝見不到面的神父奉上自己的心臟，任由她端詳、尋求安慰。  
但對著禹慶萬，她沒有這個心思。  
“子瑜……”  
“周子瑜，給我上車。”  
是湊崎紗夏。她拉下車窗，冷著臉，眼神似把剜心的刀，直直往周子瑜的身子飛去，截個鮮血淋漓。  
“紗夏姐姐……”  
“我說給我上車。”  
周子瑜看看湊崎紗夏，又扭頭看看禹慶萬。從禹慶萬蹙著眉頭，眼睛瀝作千年冰川的樣子，她很是確定禹慶萬並不喜歡有個陌生人（儘管那是個女人）無緣無故打斷他約會。  
可周子瑜幹了甚麼？  
“慶萬，我先走了。”  
陡然間，禹慶萬好像感覺到周子瑜就這麼從他的身邊被奪走。好像小孩子最喜歡的玩偶，被人一把略去，再也不會回來般。他向前走了幾步，可最終還是敗下陣來。  
他知道，周子瑜從來不是屬於他的。  
……  
“那是你的男朋友？”  
面對湊崎紗夏的質問，周子瑜不知自己在賭甚麼氣。她別過頭閉上眼睛，淡淡的道：“我們只是炮友而已，湊崎紗夏。”——你沒資格質問我。  
“周子瑜，這個年紀的男人腦中只想著做愛。”湊崎紗夏咬咬牙，聲音也不是覺得高調起來：“你別以為他們是想跟你談戀愛，他們只要騙你上床，做完之後就會把你當成安全套……”  
“你不也是這樣嗎！”周子瑜杏眼圓睜，她一把伸手拉著煞車拉桿。頓時車子猛地煞停，她們重重撞向車頭柜。湊崎紗夏雙目含怒瞪視著周子瑜，意外發現周子瑜也同樣的憤怒……不，周子瑜的眼睛是如同淬了毒液的匕首，趁著城中佈防不備肆意越過高墻，往她的心窩狠惡的刺上幾刀。  
瘋了，一切都瘋了。湊崎紗夏解開了二人的安全帶，伸手捧著周子瑜的臉……  
她們是真的瘋了。周子瑜粗暴的摟過湊崎紗夏的腦袋，嗅著她的肌膚往她的嘴唇吻去。手也不甚安份的扯開她的衣服，車內逼厥的空間迅時染上一抹艷色。湊崎紗夏則是趁著空隙放平了車椅。碰！的二人直直倒臥。周子瑜匍匐在湊崎紗夏的身子上，粗喘著說：“這……這輛車……”  
“這是我用我爸媽的名義買的，老頭子壓根兒不知道它的存在……”湊崎紗夏用力往周子瑜的肩膀上一咬，鮮血汨汨而出，“不要提他了好嗎？周子瑜……子瑜……”  
周子瑜磨著牙，從湊崎紗夏的耳珠開始，一路吻到她的嘴唇、雙乳之間……她真的很懷念這具殼體，沒有截得人生痛、跟沙子似的鬚根，雙乳之間光潔而沒有叢生的胸毛。她的指尖不住在修剪齊整的陰毛游移打轉，熟悉的稠澀勝似山泉自雪山下流。不同精液帶著難聞得宛如放上好幾天的死魚那種腥臭，湊崎紗夏好像夏日的大海，海風混和著細沙的氣息，越洋飛來的海鷗銜著海藻，臨至周子瑜的身邊。  
遍野的辰星早已惓眠，留待著她們在車中溺斃於如夜汪洋。耳邊經已聽不到窗外夜梟、正開著的電臺，無盡的歡愉隨著肉體而激盪。  
周子瑜深愛這片大海，愛到情願葬身海底，也不願回到大地苟延殘喘。

*

2019年5月24日，臺灣通過同性婚姻合法化。  
嘉里酒店，1225房。  
“紗夏姐姐”周子瑜吻去了湊崎紗夏額角的甜美的甘霖，撫弄著湊崎紗夏的戒指，那個勒死她青春的索結，“跟我結婚好嗎？”  
“結婚？”  
“我的家鄉通過了。”她緊攥著拳頭，手心不住冒汗。她的聲線竭力穩住波瀾，假裝潺潺清泉底下，不曾暗潮湧動，“同性婚姻合法，我在想，不如我們……”  
湊崎紗夏只是吻住她的嘴唇。  
“我們別談這件事，好嗎？”像是請求，但卻是命令。  
周子瑜不明白她是不是真的愛自己。或許是自己變得貪婪了，忘記自己只是床伴、是炮友，但不曾是愛人。  
這夜無人入眠，周子瑜只能盡著自己的天職。

*

“周子瑜粗喘著氣，手扶著湊崎紗夏的纖腰。明明開著攝氏十七度的冷氣，但被情慾衝昏了頭的二人反倒覺著渾身燥熱難耐。周子瑜偶然間擡頭看著正在自己大腿的湊崎紗夏，竟心生一種自己正在被她所征服的感覺，但自冰涼的手指依然無道地瘋狂抽插著，昭示著這不過是幻夜裏的一個錯覺。  
湊崎紗夏低頭嗅著周子瑜身上的氣味，仿同小柴犬費力的記著主人身上的氣息。她的濡熱的氣息拍打著周子瑜，眼睛微睜而乳房正冒著薄汗，似是古希臘的雕像，聖潔而又極具性張力。  
周子瑜忍不住在想：湊崎紗夏的丈夫捉姦在床怎麼辦？他會否揮起拐杖狠狠往我身上敲下去？湊崎紗夏會不會為了我去阻止他？  
該死的老頭子。周子瑜無法抑制自己內心的醜惡，她竟然在嫉妒一個半隻腳踏入棺材、容貌極陋且百病纏身的老頭子。她更討厭自己，討厭自己本想來跟湊崎紗夏一斷兩斷，但現在卻坐在床沿與她做愛。  
湊崎紗夏就是最純最猛的毒，一但上癮了，你的下場只有等待死亡。  
“子瑜……不要停”  
周子瑜想，她根本沒有停下來的念頭。

*

黎明來臨了。  
周子瑜輕輕將被子蓋好，躡手躡腳的從地上拾回自己凌散的衣衫，趁著湊崎紗夏仍未起床小心翼翼的趕快離開。  
方自酒店離開，便接到了一記來電。  
“子瑜，你昨晚去了甚麼地方？怎麼不接電話？”  
“我睡著了。”才沒有，周子瑜學會了撒謊：“錠欣，怎麼了？”  
“沒有，我只是在想假期時我們一起去香港。我想介紹我的父母跟你認識……”  
周子瑜漫不經心的和應著莊錠欣，她在白日的女友。可心神卻飛到湊崎紗夏身邊，陪著她迎接幻夜的結束，現實的來臨。  
她們的愛情是存在於幻影裏的午夜，只消一縷日光便會消散於天地。但是，周子瑜卻是撲火的飛蛾，毅然淪陷在幻夜裏。

END_

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 這篇文是為H而生，原因是我一次聽了好幾首Britney和Lady Gaga之後就想我搞的CP開車。  
> 總結：年下攻9X渣受4  
> 要是你能捱到這裏還沒有點叉，我給你寫個“服”字。


End file.
